I'm Lost Without You
by yaoipurgatory
Summary: A little one shot I wrote a while back for Akuroku day. I know it's very very very late and I'm sorry for that. It's my first song fic. This story is just some thoughts from Axel and Roxas about losing one another. Rated K   just in case.


Hello I'm back! I know I only have one other story up, and I thank you who read and commented on it. I got very good advice and used it in this story.

This was for AKUROKU DAY, and I know it's **VERY** late, but I couldn't get to it posted until today. I'm very sorry I couldn't post it on time, please don't hate me. I have been busy packing because I'm going to a boarding school by Aurora, which I never went to, I changed my mind in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue, I'm poor. The song belongs to Blink 182. Axel and Roxas belong to their rightful owners. If I owned them, things would have turned out differently.

Song: I'm Lost Without You by Blink 182

AN: Italics are Axels thoughts and R&R please! Also my older sister proof read this story.

_**Title: I'm lost without you**_

_2:47_

_I just got back from my mission with Demyx. Those damn heartless kept coming. Luckily we got out alive, I only had a few scratches, but Demyx on the other hand had gashes all over him. Man was Xigbar mad at Xemnas, but I can't blame him, Xemnas should have known Demyx wasn't the right person for the job. Now that I think of it, I don't really care if Demyx got hurt or not; after all he'll heal. Now, if it was Roxas on the other hand, I'd kill every fucking heartless around, and then Xemnas. Speaking of Roxas, right now he's asleep in our bed in the room we share now. I guess you can call us a couple. I've liked Roxas since the first day we met. He's so adorable with his brilliant sky blue eyes and that spiky blond hair and that fair skin with those cute pink lips that are slightly open right now breathing in a lulling tone._

**_"I swear that I can go on forever again._**

**Please let me know that my one bad day will end.**

**I will go down as your lover, your friend.**

**Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin."**

_As I get under the cover with my Roxy I remember all the times I would have let myself get killed by heartless, but I swore to Roxas that I would go on forever….again since my life as a "somebody" is already over. I never had one good day in my life, when I told Roxas this he told me that my bad days will end. Even if I "die" or more like fade into nothingness, I'm glad I was your friend, but also your lover. Ahh, Roxas looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I just can't resist I have to get one kiss so I can begin my dream._

**_"Are you afraid of being alone?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you_**

**_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you."_**

The day I left was so dark and dreary it was raining, but that amazing red spiky hair of yours was still sticking out and standing up. I could see the pain in your beautiful emerald green eyes. Maybe it was your tattoos or even the rain, but it looked like you were crying. When I was leaving I wanted to say, "Are you afraid of being alone cause I am, I'm lost without you."

_That dreary night so many years ago when Roxas had left to find his real name I saw his small shoulders quake and I could think was, 'Are you afraid of leaving tonight, cause I am!', when he said, "No one would miss me." I could only say, "I would." and I thought, 'I would be lost without you.'_

**_"I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you._**

**_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you._**

**_Where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming._**

**_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this"_**

Before I went to bed I left our room open for you, but I closed it after sunrise. I know in the morning when you're sleeping next to me I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you. But where are you now, I can hear footsteps, am I dreaming? And if you would please keep me from waking to believe this fantasy.

**_"Are you afraid of being alone?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you_**

**_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you."_**

"Roxas" said the red head as he moved a few strands of blond hair out of his lovers face.

"Axel?" answered the blond boy.

"Sorry for waking you, but I just got back" responded the green eyed man, caressing the blue eyed boys face.

"Nhh", Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest, while clutching the clothes of his older boyfriend.

"What's wrong Rox?" whispered Axel.

"Are you afraid of being alone? cause I am, I'm lost without you." Asked Roxas.

Axel nodded, "Are you afraid of leaving tonight cause I am, I'm lost without you."

"Yeah" Roxas let out in a choke.

**_"Are you afraid of being alone?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you_**

**_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you."_**

**_"Are you afraid of being alone?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you_**

**_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_**

**_'cause I am, I'm lost without you."_**

Roxas let out a sob and Axel held him tighter.

"Shh, it's okay" Axel said soothingly into Roxas ear. "even if we are nobodies, even if we don't have hearts, I think you will always be afraid of being alone, cause I will and you'll be afraid of leaving tonight or any night, cause I will I'm lost without you." Stated Axel.

"Yeah Axel, because after all, we may be two nobodies, but two nobodies make a somebody." Insisted Roxas.

"You're right Roxy, I love you." Said Axel as he gave him a hug.

"I love you too Axel." Said Roxas as he hugged him back.

**_"I'm lost without you_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_I'm lost without you_**

**_I'm lost without you."_**


End file.
